Chai Please
by Sayuri-Uzumaki-Nara
Summary: She just didn't see the harm in serving tea to S Ranked criminals.
1. Prologue

**Summary / She just didn't see the harm in serving tea to S Ranked Criminals.**

**Warning: Swearing, violence, ect**

~~~ Prologue ~~~

/ /

\ \

If one was to think of Hinata Hyuga they would imagine perpetually reddened cheeks, soft yet eerily pupil less eyes, baggy clothes despite eighty degree weather, and a seemingly bashful smile. To the villagers and shinobi of Konoha Hinata Hyuga is the epitome of timid, good-natured. Maybe a bit _too _delicate for her craft.

Not many shinobi were very keen to accept her "good girl" act. They were often mocked for their suspicion of the shy Hyuga, but how often do you come across genuine, compassionate shinobi?

Besides that Naruto kid he was just plain _weird_, but even he has his faults. Such as the fact that a demon lived within him, no one was ready to accept that no matter how convincing their bluff. He could win five Shinobi wars and actually achieve world peace and yet people would still live in underlying fear beneath his leadership.

Then there was his bad tempered pink haired teammate, talk about _sub__tle_, her stealth abilities had to be _insufficient _with such an eccentric hair color. Her borderline _obsession_ with a one Sasuke Uchiha would surely get the poor girl killed, namely by said Uchiha himself.

The point being every Shinobi has a _fault_, a _weakness. _

Hinata Hyuga's is simple enough;_ kindness. _

You see Hinata Hyuga has a heart of gold, but unfortunately that heart of gold has landed hear in a .. _detrimental_ situation. Sadly, that was putting it _lightly_.

/

/

"Are you romantically involved with anyone Hyuuga-San?"

The blush that graced Hinata Hyuga's face put a tomato to shame.

_'So the rumors are true'_ The nurse occupying the room, Hikari Takigawa, thought slyly.

"Forgive me I didn't mean to pry I just thought you would like me to have someone fetch the father so you could tell him the good news immediately. I know how excited young couples are about these sort of things, oh look at me referring to myself as if I'm some sort of elderly woman. I'm twenty six! Do you use cucumber masks too Hyuga-San because your skin is perfect for that of a shinobi. My husband has these awful scars under his eyes from this mission in Kiri a few years back-"

Hinata fidgeted uneasily on the examination table as Hikari rambled. Nauseous was an understatement, she was also tired and antsy. Simply put she just wanted to get her diagnosis, whatever medication she needed, and leave as soon as possible.

_'Good news … Father .. Young couples'_ Those fews words had stuck out among Hikari's babbling and sent a sense of dread through the young Hyuga girl.

"Hikari-San!" She exclaimed albeit very timidly. Hikari's chattering abruptly stopped and the nurse blinked, startled at the shy girl's outburst.

"Huh?" She murmured, dumbfounded.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt but I am unsure of what you meant by 'good news'" She murmured shifting slightly.

"Oh Hinata-San!" Hikari cried giddily.

There was a small pause before she pushed forward a small screen and tapped it frivolously with her glossy red nails.

"You're pregnant! Congratulations!"

Then Hinata Hyuga promptly _fainted_.

/ /

\ \

(A/N) / Sorry if it seems like I bashed Naruto & Sakura, that was not my intent. Feedback welcomed & appreciated :)


	2. How not to say no

**(A/N):**

**Thank you for all the lovely reviews.**

* * *

_Such a beautiful, blooming rose,_  
_There is no reason to be shy,_  
_So, why let your petals close,_  
_When the sun is low in the sky._

- Kelly Deschler

* * *

/ /

It had been sunny that day, just plain _hot._

Hinata had been sweating profusely and she had only just been exiting the Hyuga compound! However, the extreme heat did not deter her good mood as she would finally be reunited with her beloved teammates.

Lately, life had been a bit of a blur, separating the trio. Of course branching out and taking interest in different things was to be expected when they got older. Still, that didn't mean Hinata missed her beloved boys any less, and Kurenai sensei of course. Whenever she was free, they weren't and whenever they were free, she wasn't. Fortunately that was not the case today as Kiba and Shino both had the day off from missions, Hinata did not have medical training today nor any missions, and Team Ten had volunteered to watch the baby so Kurenai was free as well.

Hinata grinned brightly, but almost instantly it was to disappear.

"Hinata!"

She turned around just in time for an exhausted looking Sakura to approach her. Her signature pink hair was in disarray and she looked rather distressed.

"Sakura-San" The dark haired girl greeted her fellow kunoichi politely. The pair had grown to be really good friends after Naruto's return, but that didn't make the pink haired kunoichi any less intimidating to her.

"No need to be so formal Hinata" Sakura replied instantly. In turn Hinata nodded and waited to see what the other girl wanted.

"I need a favor, Hinata. I'm leaving for a month long mission today and I need someone to er.. Stay at my house and _take care of it_ while I'm away" She mumbled looking rather nervous and oddly enough putting emphases on the "take care" part.

"Uhm- Sakura-San w-w-why-" She started, stammering, obviously intimidated despite Sakura's own nervousness.

"_Great_! Thanks Hinata!" She beamed not giving the Hyuga girl a chance to finish as she was off in a blur.

"B-but Sakura-San I-" Hinata called after her weakly before giving up with a small sigh and continuing her walk toward the training grounds, a _lot_ less chipper than when she first set off.

* * *

There was smoke & debris everywhere, but for someone with a kink for explosions Deidara was used to it. His new partner, Tobi, not so much.

Which explains why the little runt practically fled the scene whenever Deidara's more powerful clay creations got involved. Either that or he just didn't understand real art.

Deidara really hoped that wasn't the case.

He didn't bother wasting his precious time searching for said nuisance of a partner either. He knew somehow Tobi would find his way back. Despite his obliviousness, and as creepy as it sounded, he always did.

A simple assassin mission, one that required stealth that Deidara did not have the patience for at the current moment. That and he was not expecting the target to start heading so deep into enemy territory, and not just any enemy territory, the _fire_ country of all places. Right after he had captured the Kazekage, their most valiant allies leader.

He knew he had to end things quickly, so a few clay spiders later & they were as good as dead.

It was careless of him, he knew, but he simply did not care. Now that he thought about it he wasn't so keen on heading back to base just yet.

So with that in mind he wandered the forest aimlessly , but constantly on guard. He was weary, but that was to be expected in enemy territory.

He wasn't crazy, just craving danger.

However, he was sourly disappointed he noted when he realized he was walking in circles and had yet to be engaged by an enemy. _Had they even detected him yet? Was this was how Kohona operated now?_ Sure he had suppressed his chakra, but only slightly.

Konoha has _surely_ fallen off a bit.

"Che, typical, hn" He scoffed, opting to finally head back to base in mild disgust.

Until a small cabin caught his attention.

* * *

Hinata sighed in discomfort at the disdained glare she received from neighbour's as she neared Sakura's front door.

Sakura had once lived in a small apartment in the city, but the building had burned down, though they had yet to figure out _how. _

Many of the apartments occupants had chosen to pack up what little they had left and move with relatives, while others, such as Sakura herself, had taken lodging in small cabins in the woods near the village. It was a bit dangerous living outside the village but Sakura insisted she was fine and told her friends not to worry as she was capable of taking care of herself. They didn't doubt her as she was a formidable kunoichi, however they knew she was using her apartment burning down as an excuse to further isolate herself and mope over Sasuke's defection away from the pitied glances of her loved ones.

Hinata shook her head of such terrible thoughts about her friend and quickly formed the seal to open the door in efforts to get away from Sakura's glaring neighbors. They obviously did not like ninja.

Once in the safety of the quaint cabin she immediately set to work on making tea. While the water boiled she swapped her heavy coat and mesh undershirts for a simple white t shirt.

She had used quite a bit of chakra working on Genjutsu with Kurenai Sensei, but she wasn't quite tired enough to sleep just yet, so she gathered Sakura's tea set and her freshly made green tea and set it on Sakura's small Kotatsu table on her back patio.

_'Oh wow, it's b-beautiful!'_ She thought in astonishment when she caught of Sakura's small garden.

A giddy smile graced her features and she just couldn't help herself, with a small, excited squeal she grabbed the green watering pale and opened the little while gate leading to the garden.

* * *

It appeared barren, the cabin did, until his ninja senses kicked in and alerted him that it most certainly was _not_.

_'Finally'_ The blonde thought bitterly, slipping around the back of the worn little cabin.

His senses were on high alert. The first thing he noticed was the smell; _tea_ and whatever open Forest smelt like. The second was soft humming and Deidara instantly concluded the woman occupying the small cabin, he noted wearily, was a defenseless civilian. However, her chakra signature told a _different_ story.

Upon reaching his destination Deidara noted several things.

The girl could hardly be considered a woman as she barely looked eighteen, and the Kunai pouch on her right leg confirmed his suspicion that she was indeed a shinobi.

He also noted wearily that she was a Hyuga, if her pupil-less, off lavender eyes were any indication.

He pondered briefly if it was a trap, because what was a main branch Hyuga doing all alone out here? She would surely have some sort of guardian or teammates.

_'Perhaps a solo mission'_ Deidara offered, but still it did not add up.

_'Whatever'_ He thought briefly, he was not here to solve the Mysteries of Konoha he was here for a _fight_.

With that in mind he slipped his hand into his own Kunai pouch with his signature maniacal grin.

* * *

Hinata knew she was not alone.

There was a dramatic, dreadful change in the air and one had to a fool not to notice. That, _and_ she had sensed their chakra.

Whoever it was, they were powerful and that made her shudder slightly. She was miles from the city, surrounded by civilians, with little to no chakra, and an unknown enemy was closing in.

Things were looking rather bleak for her, she noted wearily.

She tried to think of a plan, a diversion, something . However, she was no master strategist like Shikamaru nor was she quick on her feet like Neji.

_'T-think, think'_ she scolded herself mentally. She was allowing herself to get distracted, which was not a good sign in impending battle.

However, when the first Kunai whirled past her, her enemy made the decision for her; _she_ was on the defensive.

Several more followed and she was on her feet in an instant.

An instant _too late_.

It didn't occur peculiar to her that all of the Kunai had missed landing into the earth beneath her feet .. That is until she noticed the paper bombs attached to them.

Luckily she was able to use a substitution justu in time. However, she noted miserably , he had just incinerated Sakura's garden.

She really wished she could activate her Byakugan, but she knew that if she did whatever small amount of chakra she did have would dwindle very quickly.

"Hmm, substitution justu? That was no fun Hyuuga-San"

Hinata blinked once, no twice. It seemed she just _couldn't_ catch a break today.

* * *

"Mama!" A small raven haired boy exclaimed tugging at his mother's dress insistently.

"What is it Kint dear?" His mother snapped, hands on her hips, as this was the fifth time he had interrupted her gardening.

"Isn't that lady Sakura's garden over there?" The little boy, Kint, asked pointing rapidly at the house a ways away from theirs.

The woman glanced abruptly in the direction of their neighbor's, a one Sakura Haruno, the Hokage's apprentice, garden only to do a double take.

It was on _fire._

People called her a bitter, tart, but there was a reason she was hesitant to live next to ninja.

"Come on Kint, get packed. We're off to grandmas for the rest of the week" She ordered sternly.

Kint was off immediately, bounding into the house in his excitement. Yoko, his mother, sighed bitterly.

"Damn ninja" She muttered sourly, glancing back at the incinerated garden before storming into her home to pack for a _long_ journey.

* * *

Even at her best she knew she wouldn't be able to defeat an _Akatsuki member_. Surely she was to die today, if the maniacal grin the blonde man was donning was any indication. Until then she would defend herself as best as she could.

_Deidara Iwa_

Every shinobi and most citizens knew of the famed man who had so boldly kidnapped the Kazekage. From what Hinata had heard he was a flippant, pyromaniac with mouths in .. _Odd places._

It almost seemed laughable, but anyone wearing a black cloak with red clouds was no one to bat a lash at.

He didn't have a murderous intent radiating off of him like other missing nin she had encountered, but she supposed it was because he was actually expressive. Even if it was a hysterical grin that only an _insane_ person could bare.

"What do we have here, hmm?"

In the blink of an eye he was in front of her.

Her first thought was that he was going to snap her neck, the second was that he was going to shove a bomb down her throat.

Funny the things you think about right before you're about to die.

He reached out and almost instantly she was back into defense mode, ready to dodge whatever attacks he could throw.

She must have went slack jaw when instead of attacking her like she thought he would, he reached for her as of yet untouched cup of tea and took a long swig.

"Hmmm, Green tea, not bad, but I prefer Chai" He smirked.

Immediately, shuffling at the opening of his Akatsuki cloak caught her attention. She blanched considerably when she noticed the hand sign he was making, but it was already too late.

_'A paralysis jutsu'_

Now she was _immobile, unarmed,_ and _alone_ with an _Akatsuki_ member, an unpredictable pyromaniac at _that_.

The odds were _not_ in Hinata Hyuga's favor.

"Hm, that was easier than I thought" He quipped pushing her into a sitting position, disposing of his cloak then making himself comfortable across from her.

"So, what is your name Hyuga-San? Hmm"

Had she not been immobilized she would have given him an indecorous look, or maybe not. This was an Akatsuki member and of course, she was _not_ so brave.

"Oh right, the justu! Man that blow to the head must have been harder than I thought" He muttered more to himself she noted, before making another hand sign.

_'B-blow to the head?'_ She thought dumbfounded.

For someone who had just been in a fight he appeared rather unscathed, as in no blood, no wounds, nothing. In fact he looked rather pristine. This sent a sense of dread down her spine, reminding her just how dangerous he really was.

_' And unpredictable at that too'_ She added wearily.

He was just so casual about having tea with his _enemy,_ so close to said enemies village that had a _bounty_ on his head that she forgot, _almost. _

He reminded her of an evil Naruto, or maybe it was his blonde hair. Suddenly a thought struck her; what would Naruto do if he saw her in this position? She had long since gotten over her crush, but she still held him in high regards and respect.

What would any of her friends do if they saw her like this? Of course she couldn't do anything now since she was paralyzed, but she definitely had plenty of opportunity earlier to do something, _anything_. Of it most likely would have proved ineffective, she was a mere chuunin and he an S ranked criminal who had successfully kidnapped the kazekage for Kami's sake!

"Now, how about that name, hm?" He prompted grabbing a cup and setting it in front of her, filling it hallway with green tea, as if she could actually _drink_ it.

"M-Momo, Momo H-Hyuga" She stammered the first name that came to mind. Of course she could not claim anything else other than Hyuga because of her clearly visible eyes.

"Hm, Momo Hyuga" He reiterated, speculative at best. He didn't buy it one bit she could tell, but he appeared to be going along with it. If she could, she would let out a long withheld sigh of relief.

There was a small pause in which she tried to with go blinking as not to miss anything, and he casually sipped on his tea, looking almost contemplative. Hinata thought it to be an act, because, really, there was nothing contemplative about him. She watched in utter disgust and slight awe as the palms on his hands licked the outside rim of the tea cup, and she noted momentarily that Sakura was going to need new tea cups.

The small peace, Hinata noted bitterly, only lasted a mere five minutes before apparently a thought struck the blonde as he jumped slightly before a calculating smirk graced his features and he leaned in rather eagerly.

"Ne, Momo-chan"

The slight twitch of her lips let him know she was listening, although she'd rather not be.

"What are your thoughts on art?" He askedcasually with a steady grin as if inquiring of the weather.

However, it did not go unnoticed to her the small clay spider crawling atop her tea cup, but by then it was already _too late_.

* * *

You see Hinata Hyuga was to learn a valuable lesson. She would soon find out that wherever one Akatsuki member went, the others would soon _follow_ .

* * *

/ /

(A/N):

Reviews/Feedback appreciated


	3. Fire kinks & Tenten's suspicion

a discrepancy  
in my character, forgive  
but never forget -

Unknown

* * *

"Hyuga-San are you .. _Okay_?"

"U-uhm yes, why do you ask Hikari-San?" Hinata asked timidly purposefully ignoring the other girls pitying gaze in the mirror. The sound of blow dryers, scissors snipping, and mindless female chatter relaxed her only _slightly_.

You see Hinata Hyuga always had polished, shiny, silky smoother hair, or at least she _used_ to.

"Your hair is singed & severely damaged, how did you manage to burn your hair so badly? If you don't mind me asking"

Hinata flinched slightly. She _did_ mind.

"W-well t-there was an exploding t-tag and I wasn't able t-to-" She trailed off hoping Hikari would get the hint. Fortunately, she did because with another raise of her brow she didn't question any further.

She couldn't exactly say an S class had set off a a bomb right in front of her over a "friendly" tea chat. That had traitor written all over it and Hinata Hyuga is _not_ a traitor, even if she has another tea date with said S class criminal again. It's not like she was willing, she tried to convince herself that if she er .. _Entertained_ the blonde she was in a way keeping Konoha safe .

"My apologies for prodding Hyuga-San, how about a nice little pixie cut? Anything will suite your gorgeous features Hyuga-San" Hikari gushed eager to see the final results of such a daring cut on her favorite client.

"Hikari-San!" Hinata squeaked blushing considerably. She was still not quite used to compliments, of any sort.

"Oh Hyuga-San, no need to be so modest .. If you have a kinky boyfriend on your hands just say so"

"H-Hikari-San please!" The dark haired girl exclaimed mortified and horribly embarrassed as the elderly woman in the chair next to her glanced at her in disdain.

"Hikari give the poor girl a break! She's one flush away from fainting" Nemu, Hikari's temperamental best friend and fellow stylist, chimed in, scolding her tease of a best friend.

"Thank you Nemu-San" Hinata cast a thankful smile at the shorter stylist who had so gratefully come to her rescue.

"Besides, she can't help it if her boy toy has a _fire kink_" Nemu added, Hikari snickering with her own light blush.

_Thump!_

Needless to say Hikari had a harder time cutting the Hyuga girls hair than usual, but of course with a little help from Nemu they were able to cut the unconscious girl's hair into a nice pixie cut.

"I'm terribly sorry Hyuga-San but it appears that your boyfriend will have to find another kink to satisfy him, or the next time I see you , you'll be bald" Hikari had claimed in her best mockingly solemn voice before ushering the stammering, young kunoichi out of the shop.

* * *

"I thought you didn't like Chai?" Tenten inquired raising a brunette brow as her friend practically shoved five boxes of Chai Tea into her basket, which was _odd_ considering she rarely drank anything other than Green Tea.

The markets were bustling in Konoha this particular morning making it difficult for the pair to maneuver, and almost everyone stopped to compliment Hinata on her new "voluntary" haircut. Not wanting to arouse suspicion Hinata accepted the flattering remarks with a bashful grace that only she could possess. It's not that she didn't like her new hair cut per se, it was just that she kinda, sorta maybe preferred her long hair. Only because she had grown so accustomed to the feel of her silky locks flowing down her back,now she just felt _bare_, but she figured if she gave it a day or two it would be a good_ bare._

Tenten didn't buy Hinata's exploding tag story one bit, but with a not so fake almost fainting spell on the timid girl's part she at least had the decency to pretend to accept it. In fact the more she tried to act casual around the weapons mistress Hinata found that she tended to arouse even _more_ suspicion on her part. Simply put; Tenten's perception was as sharp as her kunai.

"I- _changedchangedmymind_!" Hinata stammered unnerved by Tenten's obvious suspicion.

"Woah Hinata, calm down. I was just asking" The brunnette mock surrendered , put off by her friend's jittery behavior.

"S-sorry" Came the Hyuga girl's meek reply as the duo began weaving through the crowds toward the register.

"Why so much?" Tenten asked casually out of genuine curiosity.

"I-I uh .. I'm just replenishing Sakura-San's uh .. T-tea stock?" Hinata offered.

This seemed to satisfy the weapons expert as she paused slightly before giggling lightly.

"Oh yeah she did get that Tea set for her birthday from that secret admirer of hers! It just magically appeared at her door step she said! With a note too, something about her being a work of art, Blah, blah, blah, then it exploded! Luckily she had dropped it in time-"

Tenten's babbling came to an abrupt halt when Hinata burst into a small sprint through the nearest alleyway , calling over her shoulder.

"T-that's nice Tenten, but I really have to get going! I'll see you all tonight!"

"Okay?" Tenten muttered, dumb founded, before turning and heading in the direction of a specific compound.

_'Something strange is going on and I'm going to find out exactly what it is' _She concluded determination etched onto her usually casual features.

* * *

"Deidara-Senpai, why is Hyuga-Hime naked?" A curious voice inquired.

"Hmm? Shut up Tobi!" A deeper, familiar voice scolded.

_'O-oh no, they can't be! .. They're not ... -' _Hinata desperately tried to convince herself before taking a deep breathe and turning only to find not one but _two_ Akatsuki members watching her rummage through Sakura's bathroom cabinet, _naked,_ dripping _wet_ from her recent shower.

"Hey, why are you naked, yeah?" Deidara asked casually as if inquiring the weather.

He gulped after a small pause in which he realized how bad things looked on their part especially when the Hyuga girl didn't respond. In fact she just stared at the ground, face beet red, shoulders shaking slightly. Things looked really bleak for he and Tobi at this point.

"Y-you- Y-you **_PERVERTS_**" The Hyuga girl shrieked aiming a hard punch at Deidara that sent him crashing into the wall, successfully frightening Tobi who didn't even bother checking on his beloved Senpai when he let out a pained moan. Hinata huffed, grabbing the nearest towel and securely wrapping it around herself.

"What's going on in here?" Came a gruff voice.

"What the fuck are you going on about bastard?" Another added , accompanied by the sound of footsteps.

It was a miracle that Hinata Hyuga did not faint.

Not only was she _naked_ with a measly towel to cover up what little it could and still very much _wet_, there were now _four_ Akatsuki members!

Hinata really hoped the ground would swallow her whole as she eyed a silver haired man and his tall, eery green eyed partner. Were all Akatsuki members so strange looking?

"Well shit, would you look at Kakuzu, we don't give that blonde freak enough fucking credit, the bitch has a nice rack too" The silver haired man muttered making Hinata blush involuntarily.

_'H-he likes Sakura-San's towel racks? ... How strange ...' _

" T-thank you but they're not mine" Hinata allowed a genuine smile to grace her features momentarily forgetting her predicament.

Deidara had the decency to blush at the girls obliviousness, Tobi just stared being oddly silent, while Kakuzu face palmed, _' Am I always to be surrounded by idiots'_, he thought wearily.

"Implants? Well aren't you fucking brave" Hidan snickered because this was just _beautiful_, _genius_ really.

"Shut up Hidan" Deidara snarled glaring at the foul mouthed pervert, "stop trying to corrupt Momo-Chan".

"She's the one parading around in a teeny pink towel. I mean ..." Hidan started, slowly approaching "Momo", who in turn immediately stepped backward.

"If I were to_ look_ or _touch_ inappropriately .. " He continued backing the trembling girl up against the shower until she had no choice but to be face to face with him.

"Hidan" Deidara warned, fist clenched.

"She could always stop me, unless of course she _wants_ it" The silver haired man had the decency to smirk as he gripped the top of her towel.

"I-I" Hinata stammered suddenly feeling rather light headed.

"Cut it out you jack ass" Deidara growled elbowing the taller male away from his beloved Momo-chan. She was prone to fainting spells. He had learned that the day he met her when she hadn't successfully evaded his clay spider because she was too panicked he assumed. She looked nice with short hair too he reasoned.

If Hidan didn't stop his fucked up, perverted way of flirting Momo was sure to be a goner. Not if Deidara could help it though.

"Sorry blondie, I can't help it that you're not gonna get any cause you have the hots for a flat chested, over emotional freak" Hidan taunted with a shit eating smirk earning a menacing growl from the blonde pyromaniac.

"Why you-"

"Quiet you idiots! You feel that? Someone's coming" Kakuzu commanded causing the room to instantly fall silent.

Hinata focused. Someone was definitely headed their way.

Focusing more on the Chakra signature her eyes widened slightly when she recognized it, of course _he_ would be coming at a time like this.

Hinata just _couldn't_ catch a break.

"Tobi will get it!" The overtly energetic boy exclaimed.

Before anyone could even blink he was gone in a poof of smoke.

* * *

When Neji Hyuga had set off to a one Sakura Haruno's house earlier in the morning after having heard enough of Tenten's exaggerated suspicions this was not what he was expecting, or rather whom he was expecting.

Instead of pupiless eyes, baggy clothes, and an almost permanently set blush in front of him stood the exact opposite. In front of him were big, doe like, shiny onyx orbs, tight fitting clothes with way too much cleavage, and a rather pale faced, grinning woman. She looked like a female version of Sasuke Uchiha, except with longer, choppier hair. If Neji didn't know any better he would say she was in fact an Uchiha, but that was just impossible. Or was it?

"Hi!" I'm Tori, you must be Hina-Chan's cousin!" The girl exclaimed giddily pulling an unsuspecting Neji in for a hug before he could even blink. Poor Neji got a face full of cleavage .

"Uh, right-.. I-I mean yes, I am" He stuttered slightly, straitening himself with a small curse. He is Neji Hyuga, he did not stutter, no matter if some girl had suffocated him with her .. breasts.

Neji cringed. Something was slightly _unsettling_ about the girl, "_Tori_", he reminded himself absentmindedly.

She was talking to him, animatedly at that, but he just couldn't _hear_. Apparently he had spoken too because he could feel his mouth moving to reply, but for some odd reason he heard _nothing._

She was pretty too,the girl, _very_ pretty. He blinked, that was a _strange_ thought.

He felt himself nod before Tori waved cheerfully and closed the door in his face, then as if own it's own accord his body turned.

What Neji didn't miss was the red and black cloak strewn across Sakura's couch, but strangely enough he couldn't find it in himself to _care_. So without another word or glance he headed back to the Hyuga compound.

What Hinata did just wasn't any of his business. Besides, his mind was too pre occupied with red painted lips and spiky black hair.

* * *

"Tori" smirked adjusting her feminine assets. Genjutsu really was a _wonderful_ thing.

* * *

(A/N):

Thank you for all of the reviews! I really appreciate them. Also I only have one pairing set in stone if you cant tell by the hints in this chapter, it wont come into play until Sakura comes back from her mission. So if you review and want to let me know who you think Hinata should end up with I will consider and appreciate it.


End file.
